


Bros' Crush's Clothes Get Ruined

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [21]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I love them all, cursing in gladio's fic, little bit of BAMF! reader, noct being a gentleman, prom being a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: I had NO idea how to start this at first...Some are shorter than the others, btw I have a bias
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader, gladio/reader, ignis/reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 30





	Bros' Crush's Clothes Get Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> I had NO idea how to start this at first...  
> Some are shorter than the others, btw I have a bias

**Noctis Lucis Caelum:**

  * Who would have thought that you would need to pack more clothes? Not you, that’s for sure...
  * So when both sets of your clothes are ripped to shreds by a fucking _tonberry_ of all things...
  * Let’s just say, you were less than amicable.
  * Whenever one of the boys got near you, you would start hissing like a rabid coeurl, trying to huddle as deep as you could into the last remaining piece of clothing you had: a cropped jacket. Luckily, it had been too hot when you and the boys were hunting to wear a jacket and you had left it behind in the Regalia.
  * Now, Noct was driving the three of you to Hammerhead, for more than one reason.
  * The main one being that you all had been hunting for items for Cid and Cindy, the other being you needed a change of clothes, and Iris was too petite.
  * As the Regalia sped towards Hammerhead, you noticed the looks Noct was giving you in the rearview mirror. It made you a little uncomfortable, to say the least, and you curled in on yourself more.
  * You were beyond thankful when you finally reached Hammerhead, and you were the first one out, already making your way towards the garage. You explained the situation to Cindy, and she only laughed for a few minutes before she helped you (seriously though, she was a big help).
  * When you had changed, you went out to meet up with the boys. As you walked towards them, they could only stare at you. Especially Noct.
  * Okay, boy was not subtle when it came to his crushes. You had known for weeks, and had managed to keep things civil between the two of you.
  * As you got closer to them, you realized that they weren’t the only ones staring. Most of the people at the outpost were, and it set your teeth on edge. You hated having attention on you -- hated it with a passion.
  * You sped up, going to hide in the midst of the royal retinue, your face beet red and hands shaking.
  * “Guys, can-can we go?” you mumbled. Something heavy landed on your head, and you looked up to see Noct had placed his jacket over your head. He had his head turned away, his cheeks and ears red.
  * You gave the prince a shy smile before pulling on his jacket, hugging the front closed. He looked at you briefly before he began walking back to the Regalia.
  * With a wide smile, you raced to catch up with him. You stood on your tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.
  * “Thanks, Noct.”



**Prompto Argentum:**

  * You knew of the blond’s crush on Cindy, as well as his crush on you. It made this that much more awkward for you.
  * You sat huddled in the back of the Regalia, using Ignis’s jacket to shield you from their eyes. You five had had a run-in with a rogue sabertusk, leaving your clothes as well as the boys’ clothes shredded.
  * Ignis -- the ever responsible adult -- had suggested going back to Lestallum for the time being. You couldn’t deny, it was an appealing idea, and you and the others had agreed.
  * Only after you all had arrived did you realize something: you didn’t have any extra clothes. And you couldn’t ask Iris, she was much more petite than you were.
  * You were hesitant to say this, as the others were so tired from hunting for the better part of the week. But as soon as you all approached the Leville, you knew you had to speak up.
  * “Um, guys?” you began, your voice nothing more than a whisper. They all turned to you, making your face grow a deeper shade of red. “I don’t -- I don’t have any extra clothes...”
  * That’s how you found yourself in the car with Ignis and Prompto, heading towards Hammerhead. You still sat in the back, still using Ignis’s jacket to cover yourself up. You knew you were going to have to ask Cindy if you could borrow her clothes. Asking her didn’t bother you.
  * It was the reactions you would undoubtedly receive when you returned to Noctis and Gladio in Lestallum.
  * You were hesitant to leave the bathroom Cindy had ushered you into to change. You looked at yourself in the mirror, feeling your self-confidence waver at the sight of you in Cindy’s clothing.
  * Yes, you knew of Prompto’s crush on you. You just hoped he didn’t know of your crush on _him_.
  * You exited the bathroom stiffly, thankful that the sun was beginning to set as you stepped out of the garage. Immediately, everyone’s eyes were on you as you rejoined Ignis and Prompto at the diner. When you walked in, you felt the air around you bear down on you, feeling as if it were crushing you. You were quick to sit in the booth with the two boys, and equally as quick to try and cover yourself up.
  * “H-Hey, (N/n),” Prompto squeaked, his face exploding in crimson. He’d never seen you in such scant clothing for as long as he’d known you (which, admittedly, wasn’t very long), and he tried his best to keep his eyes from wandering.
  * “Ignis, could I--” your question cut off when you realized that the man didn’t have his jacket. You groaned, remembering that you had put it in the Regalia with your ruined clothing, and you buried your head in your arms. “Nevermind.”
  * A soft plonk and a weight landing on your head had you looking into blue-violet eyes.
  * “You need it more than I do, (N/n),” he winked, but you didn’t miss the blush on his cheeks.
  * _Where’d he get this kind of confidence from?_
  * With a flustered smile, you pulled his jacket on and zipped up the front. An idea raced through your mind, and your flush deepened.
  * With one hand on his far cheek, you pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.
  * “Thank you, Prompto…”
  * ~~Ignis: “Really? In front of my salad?”~~



**Ignis Scientia:**

  * This gentleman…
  * He would have seen this coming from a mile (or kilometer) away. He would have already packed a set of spare clothes for his crush, let’s be real, as well as more clothes for the rest of the gang…
  * But, let’s say he didn’t…
  * He was the first to suggest talking with Cindy, already knowing that the other female your group had frequent contact with was out. You had agreed surprisingly quick, taking his offered jacket and slipping it over your shoulders.
  * He would also probably be the least likely to stare when you emerged wearing Cindy’s clothing (he’d probably already be working on repairing your clothes, tbh)
  * And you … well, you were kind of oblivious to the stares you received from the patrons of Hammerhead, your mind already too full of Ignis Scientia.
  * (yes, you were pining after the man. The others knew, of course, and never wasted the chance to tease you for it)



**Gladiolus Amicitia:**

  * As soon as he saw you in Cindy’s clothes, he let out a low whistle, making you scowl.
  * “Stop,” you hissed, kicking his shin. Your eyes then quickly surveyed all the other pairs of eyes on you, a scowl coming to your face. Clicking your tongue, you slipped into your mother tongue, “ _Enculés_.”
  * Gladio just watched as you strut around the outpost, glaring at the men ogling you. A smirk made its way to his face when you came to a stop at his side. Taking his chance, he pulled you against his side, pressing a kiss to your temple.
  * “You’re pretty hot when you’re angry, you know that?” He let you go and walked into the caravan, intent on asking Iggy what was for dinner when he heard you curse.
  * “You … get back here, _enfoiré_!”



(really hope my reasearch didn’t lead me astray: 

_Enculés -_ fuckers

 _enfoiré_ \- motherfucker)


End file.
